


Boring Roses

by ShusalixSmiles



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who on earth is leaving roses on Makoto's doorstep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring Roses

**Author's Note:**

> For SouMako week! Day 1: Flower language~ (Inspired by the song Roses by Spire & The Marphoi Project, it's so good ^^)   
> I've actually never written these kind of themed week things (so do tell if I screw up somewhere), but soumako is the place to start right hahahaha help (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

When Makoto hears a knock at the door, he's not expecting a rose on his doorstep. But there it is, so fresh Makoto can still see dew drops gliding across the crimson petals. He blinks, looking down the hallway, the sweet floral scent wafting through the air. He picks it up and the plastic crinkles, but there's no note accompanying. Though he's confused, Makoto finds a smile on his face and a tune on his lips when he takes them inside.

* * *

The next time the door knocks, Makoto's still not expecting roses. But there they are again - there's 3 this time – just as beautiful as the first one, fragrant, petals unfurled perfectly. The hallway is just as empty. There's still no note. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, the flowers brushing against his nose like feathers. Makoto rubs the back of his hand across his cheek, feeling the soft burn of his skin as he brings them inside.

* * *

The third time the door knocks, he's expecting roses, and that's what he gets. There's 10 of them. Makoto doesn't smile this time, instead he puts his hands on his hips and thinks for a moment. He takes the flowers inside, and leaves a note in its place when he closes the door.

* * *

The final time the door knocks, Makoto's _definitely_ not expecting Sousuke to be standing there, a sheepish look on his face, note in his hand. Makoto's surprise melts into a smile, and the note flutters to the ground as he presses a kiss to Sousuke's cheek. Makoto's face is a deeper colour than the roses he's received when he invites Sousuke inside.

 

_Roses are boring. Leave yourself next time :)_

**Author's Note:**

> 1 rose: Love at first sight  
> 3 roses: I love you   
> 10 roses: You are perfect   
> I know how to use google :^)


End file.
